User talk:Aido2002
Archives *Archives, page 1 Expansion Please do not change this template anymore i have elaborated why it is necessery haven't I? Both of those templates exist on the wikipedia and are used as I have previpously explained. None of them is redundant. Whisperer 15:07, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Admin Hi Aido. Since there were no objections on my talk page, I have made you an admin. Good luck with your new role on the wiki. Angela talk 10:03, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Congrats J Andres 11:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Congratulations welcome to the club :) Whisperer 13:25, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Copyrighted No that is not possible here on our wikia, and the fact is if we were about to delete each image because none of them has proper copyrighted status. That's why we have to allow to the people to try to find the best way of licence. In the end of this weak i'll make templates for all different licences. And if you would check images there are many which are used in fact and are copyrighted. Whisperer 12:43, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :A yes i almost forgotten do not delete images which are not used by anything as they might be in future and so on it is not important that images are used by something or that we need it. It is important that we are making collection of knowlegde on this wikia and we need each portion of material involved to Cyber Nations. Front Page "online" box I fixed the box to make it work. The problem was that you misused the wiki formatting... you left off the "|}" end table tag. This message applies to you and everyone else here... use proper syntax! If you want it to look good, you have to make sure the code is clean! -- Alphacow 15:24, 26 November 2006 (UTC) front page additions I would post this on the front page itself, but I don't think anyone reads the talk there, and you are the only person really working on the page now. I think it's important to try to keep the number of items on the front page to as few as necessary. I personally think that the "create new page" thing and the "create a new account" thing are unnecessary; the first since we have (had) a link to welcome newbies inthe Important Info box, and the second since it's already located on the page. I removed the search box from the main page code for exactly that reason also; there is enough stuff there as is, and the search is prominently displayed on the side of every single page. No need to replicate what's already there. Additionally, the "CN is: online" thing is, IMHO, also unnecessary, since you really can only get to this page from the CN webpage (I don't think anyone's going to bookmark this site), and if it's down, people will be in the forums, not here. Just some ideas... if you want to move this somewhere else to have the discussion, feel free to just copy and paste it... just let me know. -- Alphacow 04:14, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :I moved this discussion to the Village pump so that others can contribute. -- Alphacow 18:44, 27 November 2006 (UTC) New skin I like the fact that that multicolored cybernations logo is gone, that was ugly. However i'm finding the "navigation" "search" "toolbox" etc fonts on the left of the screen a little thin and hard to read against the black title bars. Also the search box is blue which makes it impossible to see what is being typed into it. over all though I like the color layout Solidusspriggan Bureaucrat I've made you a bureaucrat here, though the suggestion that comments can only be added for two days seems far too short. Angela talk 06:16, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Would you like to use those powers? Mason11987 14:24, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Since you're an active admin Could you head done over here and help me out with a few tasks needed to make the Forum run a little more smoothly? Thanks. Mason11987 04:00, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Comments I'll be responding to your messages on my talk page, on my talk page if you could put it on your watchlist or something that'd be great. Mason11987 20:50, 1 December 2006 (UTC) /b/ Hello, I would like to question the locking of the "/b/" article as a redirect to \b\, as, being a member of said alliance, I feel the need to explain that inversing the slashes takes away from the meaning of the article as a whole, in addition, the software flaw is minor and only result in a "<" symbol being displayed above the intro paragraph. I request an exception is made for the /b/ article as the slashes cannot be considered interchangeable per the tradition and culture of the website we originate from. /b/ Why are you locking articles for no reason? If you were trying to explain the problem with subpages (which may or not make a subpage necessary, you should have used a talk page to explain it as is the wiki way. I understand you want pages to look better, but before the move there was just a stray "<" at the top of the article, with no other problems. Now there is a page (the one of the subject) that doesn't redirect because for some reason you put a template above the redirect (which makes the redirect worthless as I'm sure you know). The protection tool should not be used to overrule discussion just because you have it. It's to protect the articles. Those who know of the flaw and who were writing the article said "The software flaw is MINOR and we cannot afford our name to be reversed." You simply ignored them and then locked them out of the article, without an attempt at actual discussion. I suggest you unlock the article and attempt discussion before you start throwing around your powers. Mason11987 18:37, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Previous section didn't exist when I wrote this, still stands though. Mason11987 18:38, 2 December 2006 (UTC)